But I'm a Boy!
by charm13insomnia
Summary: Harry Potter wasn't an ordinary boy, no he was an orphan, he grew up unloved and abused, he had a mad man seeking immortality after his life, he was a wizard, he was the chosen one, he was a potential slayer, he 'WAIT WHAT! What do you mean a Potential Slayer they are all GIRLS? I'M NOT A GIRL! Harry had a secret he was born a hermaphrodite "SHUT UP! I'm 100% Male Damn It!
1. Chapter 1

But I'm a Boy

Harry Potter/Buffy the Vampire Slayer crossover

Summary: Harry Potter wasn't an ordinary boy, no he was an orphan, he grew up unloved and abused, he had a mad man seeking immortality after his life, he was a wizard, he was the chosen one, he was a potential slayer, he ' **WAIT WHAT! What do you mean a Potential Slayer they are all GIRLS? I'M NOT A GIRL!** Harry had a secret he was born a hermaphrodite " **SHUT UP! I TOOK CARE OF THAT I'M 100% MALE NOW…** oopps OMG over there it a flying purple raccoon with green stripes" Harry has many problems.

PS I Don't Own Anything! J K Rowling and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to who ever owns that

Chapter 1- Travelling incognito is a bitch and a half

Harry rather warily climbed out of the rather hot and sticky bus and did a quick sweep of the area for anything sinister, finding nothing suspicious he reached into the pocket of his backpack and pulled out a seemingly ordinary and slightly battered looking compass. He watched the needle spin for a few moments before it locked on to a direction that if anyone was paying attention (which they weren't) but if they had and had any sense of direction they would be rather surprised because the needle most certainly wasn't pointing north. Harry nodded to himself hitched his back pack into a more comfortable position and took off in the direction the needle was pointing.

After walking for what felt like an age (half an hour) Harry was getting rather fed up! He was tired, hot, hungry and his new shoes were giving him blisters, taking another fugitive look around judging he was safe for the moment he glanced at the sun to gage how much time he had until dark, he reckoned that he had about a couple of hours of true sunlight left and if the horror story's he'd been told where even half true he did not want to be out after dark.

So he sat down on the road curb, slung his bag over his shoulder and unzipped the front section reached in a pulled out drink bottle that looked and felt so cold that you would swear it had just been pulled from a fridge, it even had condensation forming on the sides. After taking a long pull which hit his poor jetlagged system like a ton of bricks he was feeling much more awake and energised, after draining three quarters of the bottle he put the cap back on and returned it to the bag.

Reaching in again he pulled out a Tupperware container which held homemade energy bars after some careful consideration he broke one of the 6 remaining bars in half and he his face visibly scrunched up like a small child being forced to eat their vegetables, he closed his eyes and shoved the bar in his mouth and chewed quickly and swallowed as soon as he could without chocking 'yuck' those things were disgusting. He couldn't even wash out the taste with water that actually made the after taste worse. After making funny faces for a few more moments as he tried ineffectually to rid his mouth of the after taste he felt the bars affects start to work and he had more energy and was no longer cramping with hunger. He had rather hoped that he would be at the safe house before had to eat another one of those bar's, he had been living off of them for the last five days and would really **really** like to eat something normal, Merlin even plain brown bread without butter would do.

He sighed picked the compass that had been resting on his knee while he was recuperating, held it and sighed as it still took five spins to find the target that meant that while he was closer he wasn't that close 'Bugger' he didn't have a name or a number or anything only the compass.

Then he grinned, well he had been dying to try them out and it was an emergency it would be dark soon, well hours could be soon right? Zipping up the front section of his bag he then unzipped the middle and reached in and in and finally put his head in trying to find... "Ah" he exclaimed happily with success and pulled out some unusually shaped roller-skates.

For all they looked odd they still radiated Coolness with capital C they looked sleek and fast and were a shiny black with emerald green lightning bolts going along the sides. Harry's eyes sparkled as he took them in "Oh Yeah Baby" he quickly went about shoving his foot inside one of the skates not bothering to take of his new black Nikes and he felt the skate easily take in his shoe encased foot without any pinching or squishiness. As he clicked the two front buckles up the magic in the skate started activating ( _think_ _Air_ _Gear_ ).

After putting on both Skates he grinned stood up and promptly fell face first onto the road- luckily for him there was no traffic to squish him flat - because the mad geniuses who invented the shoes knew exactly who they were for and had put in safety measures -. There would be no racing down the road without first putting on all of the protective gear, the makers of the skates weren't going have the death and/or disfigurement of the-man-who-conquered on their watch thank you very much.

Now looking like he belonged in a ice hockey ring Harry was able to set off to 1630 Revello Drive not that he would find that out for another 10 minutes and it took that long because he passed it five times before he could figured out how to stop when it was time to stop and not crashing into wall's sign-posts and destroying hedges.

...,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., I'm New

Please expect extremely slow updates


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- first impressions

As Harry finally reached the front gate of his soon to be residence, he took stock of how nervous he was 'wow this was just as bad as his first detention with Pr Snape, may he rest in peace'; getting lost in his mental musings 'he began to worry just how much peace Snape could be getting with Harry's family now that all of the older generation Marauders were now departed 'he really had to remind Sirius to leave him alone, maybe mum would be able to keep the peace... doubtful' he thought with a mental sigh. Before realising that he had been standing with one foot in the gate for a few minutes, with a nervous chuckle he stepped in and nearly crashed into the front door.

Only his quick reflexes and the safety features in the padding saved the door from the cannon that was Harry Potter, with a furtive look around Harry was able to reassure himself that no one had seen his... misstep straitening himself out and quickly removing his helmet and shoving it into his bag. Now that the skates wouldn't work and cause him to have any more social faux pas's he raised his hand to knock on the door and took in his padding encased arm and then proceed to take in the rest of his body what little he could actually see over the breaa... no the chest plate yes chest with a slightly hysterical mental chuckle he dismissed his almost mental goof (we have already stated he has problems).

Once free of his armaments, and given his clothing a once over to reassure himself that he looked as good as it was going to get he knocked on the door, and waited and waited feeling a frown line forming between his eyebrows he raised his hand and knocked again and again and then he spied the door bell. Feeling a little silly for getting all worked up Harry calmly pressed the button and waited and waited and lost the pleasant expression he had plastered on his face. Now something a lot more real was shining through slightly widened eyes which had gained a manic gleam that seeming to dominated his face accompanied by a slightly too wide smile with just a bit too much teeth showing to be classed as friendly. He slammed his finger down on the bell and began politely knocking with his other hand, well he called the pounding he was giving the poor door polite it was still there after all.

When on the other side of the door a slightly muffled shriek could be heard but Harry really wasn't paying attention for he had almost unintentionally started a rhythm. Bang ring BAng Ring BANG BANG ring ring ring Bang BANG RINGGGGG bang bang RING RING bang bang BANG, Harry was really starting to have fun completely oblivious to the fact that what his almost crash into the front door hadn't done he was now doing, he was attracting Attention!

Most of those watching turned away in disgust, frustration and in some cases amused exasperation it was That House **again** , of cause it was That House and they tried to get back to their happy oblivious lives, but some kept watching because A) free entertainment and potential gossip and B) some were being paid to watch because it was That House and that's how the world works.

Bang BANG ring BANG ring ring BA... the door disappeared and Harry had smacked a wimpy looking guy right in the face knocking him down were he lay groaning culching his face.

"Oh Sorry"

Harry chirped feeling much better after expressing his musical talents. And promptly walked in, "hmmm", for a secret hide out it really wasn't what he had been expecting but then his past experiences really couldn't be called normal could they 1. Durskaban, 2. Grimmauld place, 3. Magical tent that smelt like cat piss no matter how well it was cleaned thou the exorcism incense had cleared that up for few days, and those where just the ones he had stayed in. Sirius had had caves and tropical beaches and Remus had the shrieking shack.

So a Homey well lived in suburban house with sleeping bags and clothes lying around wasn't what he was expecting, but the wimpy guy was a much more pleasant reception than Mrs. Black. But that did give him an idea to try out on the shrew, **Muggle Music!** Cue mental maniacal laughter which had him pausing waiting for the thunder and lightning 'Damn it' he really had to sit down and fix that spell it was supposed to respond to mental and physical mass cackling. (many many problems)

"Hey! Who the hell are you?"

A girl asked in a possibly threatening and demanding tone but he wasn't quiet sure he had somewhat lost the ability to tell with normal humans, just one more of the many casualties he had suffered due to his life.

"Humm, I'm Harry, yes I'll like it here" he said as he took in the decor, it was acutely rather tasteful nothing at all like Durskaban.

"WHAT" was the shriek he got in response as more people as come into the room, actually they had been there from the start but Harry really hadn't been paying attention, his nerves were gone now that he had seen the place and he was starting to feel the place out with his magic now he was past the threshold.

The potential slayers took in the young British sounding guy, sweeping him up and down not that there was a lot of him to see, he was rather short with messy just below shoulder length black hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail with bits escaping from their confinement and tucked behind his ears, a sharp elfish looking face with pale skin and domineering green eyes, pink lips and a small nose, a slim graceful body dressed in a black singlet with the words ' WE'RE CRAZY AND WE KNOW IT WHAT ARE YOU?' With a light gray summer shirt hanging open on top of ripped black denim jeans and black Nike's, he had a green ribbon tying back his hair and three silver studs in his left ear and ruby drop in his right as the only colour to his ensemble. A necklace with a triangle pendent and an assortment of rings and bracelets to finish with.

The Girl who had first spoken had come forwards now armed with a sword and held it to his neck "Who are YOU and what are you doing here?" She demanded trying to catch his eyes. Harry wasn't co-operating he was trying to take in his new abode and pin down the magic of the place, which wasn't easy death, blood and life magic was permeating the place and human energy only made up a small part of it.

The rather pissed of girl- who from now on will be referred to as Kennedy- got tired of being ignored and pressed the sword forwards until she drew blood with it as a way to focus his attention " Don't ignore me answer the question" she was all but shouting now and really wished Buffy or Giles was here. 'Some safe place this was turning out to be any random bastard could just waltz right in' Kennedy was really starting to lose her already rather short temper.

Harry finally wrestled his awareness back to his surroundings and frowned becoming aware of the sting in his neck and the female in front of him with the pointy object "what?" He asked in confusion.

Now Kennedy was all but frothing at the mouth "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She yelled panting for breath and having with drawn the sword as to not decapitate the soon to be stabbed bastard in front of her if he didn't start giving her some answers.

Harry now realising that the girl was hard of hearing and replied quiet loudly "MY NAME IS HARRY AND I'M HERE BECAUSE ITS A SAFE HOUSE FOR potentials" the last part was little more than a whisper he really didn't like thinking about that let alone saying it.

The collective reply to that enouncement was " **WHAT?** ".

* * *

Don't own anything

and this is the last of my prewritten work and I'm dyslexic so please excuse any spelling mistakes I do try to proofread but I just can't catch everything


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own anything that has been franchised

- _I'm Craz_ y- = Collective thoughts of those listening

Chapter 3- In which Explanations are Demanded!

Time Line just after episode "Potential" but before "The Killer in Me"

Buffy walked up the path caring half a dozen shopping bags when she was met with the obstacle of the front door, she didn't want to put anything down and the last time she had kicked the door open Xander had made her pay for the repairs. With a huff she turned her head and "Hurry up and get this door open or I'm kicking it and will not be paying for it" she yelled at Xander who was staggering up the path behind her. "You are only caring a couple of bags get a move on" Buffy supplied as helpful encouragement, Giles finishing locking the car and making sure everything had been taken out came up from behind and opened the door, Buffy's face twisted with irritation "why wasn't that locked?" She demanded.

As she walked into the living room she stopped causing Xander and then Giles who had been following close behind to crash and drop onto the floor spilling bags and food. "WHAT the Hell Buffy why'd you stop?" Xander groaned still on the floor, Giles being slightly more cautious had peered around Buffy to take in the room and let out a loud sigh of despair, reminding Buffy that he was there. Buffy had been trying to take in the sight before her but her poor frazzled mind just couldn't deal, at least not until she got to the donuts and had had some chocolate, dealing with teenagers problems and then going on a food shopping spree with Xander and Giles had not been exactly relaxing. 'Yes this was a problem for the G-man, goodbye problem and hello donuts'.

"Giles you brought them you deal with them" and walked away to the kitchen muttering to herself that she had better have the bag with the goods or else. Giles not one to be slow on the uptake desperately called after her "they're not all mine you know some are your responsibility to" but he know it was a futile endeavour and picked himself up off the floor and "Xander just how long are you going to laze about? The dairy need to be put away" and promptly ignored the scrabbling complaining figure behind him.

Once Giles was upright he hesitantly looked around room and promptly took his glasses off and started to clean them trying to gather his inner calm and sanity, reluctantly he replaced his well clean glasses and looked again, to his mild horror it hadn't changed except for the girls who look even more upset if that was possible but taking some happiness in the fact that there seemed to be no death, disfigurement or even blood he decided to press on.

Most of the furniture had been moved to the walls to make more room for the Potential Slayers to sleep and generally hang out only to be replaced by sleeping bags, suitcases and back-packs and can't forget the clothes, 'gods teenagers were messy' but everything had been moved so the figure in the middle was surrounded by clear space, showing some forward planning. He almost felt proud, maybe they had listened to his battle strategy class more than he had thought.

The Potential Slayers were scattered around the room all facing towards the centre and holding a distressing number of weapons most of which they had had only a couple of lessons with and where no were near ready to use and most certainly not near him. Most were standing looking ready to attack but Giles trying to delay the inevitable headache continued on and let his eyes pass on to Andrew who was seated next to the stairs and a quick escape to higher ground if needed he was also clutching an ice-pack to his face and weakly glaring at the centre of the room. He then turned his gaze to Kennedy who was also seated but was facing away from the figure while clutching a sword like it was the last life preserve in the middle of a stormy sea while being fanned with a magazine by... 'oh darn he'd forgotten the new girls name it started with an A or possibly an R blast and he had been doing so well to'.

Taking one last calming breath he turned his sights to the figure bound in chains, ropes and masking-tape, a very thorough job they had done of it, while also being gagged, blindfolded and was that cotton shoved in their ears? Obviously he wasn't going to get anything from that, he couldn't even tell what gender or even if it was human with the way they had trussed it up. All he could say was it had black hair and seemed short, taking another look at the ropes binding the figure he quickly decided he wouldn't ask who or where they had learnt that type of bondage.

Kennedy looked a bit to frazzled to question, Vie was gripping her mace, her weapon of choice, like it would disappear and he really couldn't deal with Andrew, he needed someone low key, spoke English and didn't talk in slang or a mile a minute that discounted Molly and the new girl well he couldn't remember her name. So he turned to Rona who he could at least understand and didn't look like she would stab him if he breathed to loud "Rona could you tell me what happened?" Rona blanched but gathered herself

"Wellll it happen around 3 o'clock" Giles looked at his watch it was almost 5 now Dawn would be getting back from her friends place soon they had a Math test tomorrow and she had a last minute study session with her friends, "we were training out the back when we heard a noise" she stopped and grimaced, "a noise" Giles prompted. "Yeah! I don't think the doorbell is ever going to be the same again" the others in the room nodded. "Well Andrew yelled from inside that someone was at the door and Kennedy yelled back saying to answer it when the noise got... a lot louder like A LOT louder and well" Rona turned to look at Kennedy "she went inside and well we followed and um by this stage Andrew was opening the door but um the person didn't realise and umm hit Andrew in the face and well just came in..." Rona trailed off and Giles looked again to the figure on the floor.

"Question if the doorbell was being rung then how did Andrew get hit?" Giles queried "Oh they were also banging on the door at the same time" Molly chimed in and Vie muttered "but I don't think that they cared much".

"Ok how did that lead to this? And we will be taking about door safety measures later" He said giving a pointed look at Rona while pointing to the tied up body.

"Well Harry" ah finally a name "Came in and well Kennedy asked who he was and he said Harry and that he would like it here and then ignored us and well Kennedy grabbed her sword and threatened him and", ' _ring ring'_ a ringing noise was heard coming from the ground and all the girls were now moving in every which way and direction pawing at cloths and bags and shouting "not mine" and "not mine either".

When Amanda sourced the sound to a leather back-pack in the door way" it's coming from this bag who's is it?" Holding up the bag.

It was Harry's bag and the ringing was getting louder "leave it they can call back once we have sorted out this mess" Giles informed the group.

Cotton isn't a great noise isolator and once Harry heard that proclamation he tried to get their attention because it was a bad idea to let the phone ring its self out, the Twins had programmed the ring tone and it was a very very bad idea. Once it got to the end of the programmed sequence it would start again he had been warned. If they hadn't made it indestructible and threatened to make the next one worse if it did somehow break or he lost it, he would have moved heaven and hell to get rid of the disgusting thing.

The ringing got louder and louder and just as everyone was about to do something, most rather violent, it stopped there was a mass sigh of relief when 'Pick up the phone you have a call, Pick up the phone you have a call, Pick up the phone you have a call'. Started to be heard from the bag, at first the generic voice was normal but as it repeated the sentence it got louder and whinier and more annoying by the second. 'Pick up the phone you have a call' was heard at a ear grating level sounding like nails on a blackboard, then it stopped but no one sighed in relief this time they had a feeling it wasn't over yet, they weren't that lucky and then 'Pick Up The Phone You NO Good Rat Sucking Gryffindor'.

And the insults and death threats just got worse and more inventive from there, "maybe we should just answer it" Rona threw out looking quite queasy at the latest round, "Narr narr this is getting good wish I had a pen and paper this is gold." Giles wasn't sure who said that but more than one girl looked like they agreed, 'they were spending way too much time with Anya', others in the room just looked ill, there were some really descriptive threats in there 'If you don't pick up the phone I'm going to rip your skin off shove you in a box with flash eating bugs while playing the music to that really annoying song over and over again'*.

"Alright ether answer the bloody thing or smash I don't care anymore" Giles yelled over 'rip your spleen out and shove it' Amanda lunged at the bag and tried to open the side compartment were the noise was coming from.

"I can't it won't open" she yelled while yanking on the zip "Give it hear" Kennedy demanded and tried to stab it with her sword, to her and everyone else's horror it just slid to the side no matter how hard she stabbed it it gently slid to the side of the bag not even putting a dent in it. "Get Buffy maybe she can rip it apart" was offered up but Andrew yell "it's a magic bag of holding only the owner can get in" years of being a nerd gamer giving him the strength of conviction to add his wisdom to the group, he was also giving the bag a look of deep admiration. When the phone went silent again with wide eyed dismay the group waited for the next wave of sound.

Harry was rocking and rolling trying to get someone's anyone's attention so he could answer the phone he knew what was next and he really didn't want to hear it again once was enough but sadly no one was paying him the slightest bit of attention.

The phone stayed silent a bit longer than the previous times teasing the mind into thinking it was over when 'you bad bad boy not answering the phone' the voice was obviously female and could have made a fortune as a phone sex worker (that's where the twins got the voice and most of the dialogue from) 'when I get my hand on you I'll tie you up strip you down and give you the tongue bath you so richly deserve I'll start with your toes and slowly make my way up until I get to your big fat'. Vie had the bright idea to throw the bag out the door she even slammed it for good measure "Thank God" was the reply from the room when suddenly the bag reappeared and the voice was even louder, someone started to cry Giles was surprised it wasn't him.

Harry had worked an arm free using wandless magic... ok it was more accidental magic but he was desperate that voice was about to go into explicit detail as to what she would do to him and how it would make her feel. Banging his arm on the floor to get some attention he had made grasping and pointing hand movements asking for the bag. Mumbling and making any noise he could through the gag he demanded they hand the bag over to him, he heard someone shout "quick give him the bag" when suddenly he felt leather under his hand fumbling for the zip he got it open shoving his hand in he grasped the phone pulling it out and opened it cutting off 'using my wet p' to everyone's relief.

"Harry why did it take you so long to answer the mirror-phone you should be at the safe house by now?" Harry heard Hermione demand "are you in trouble? Well answer me" Harry held the mirror up to where he thought his face was so she could see for herself "Harry what have you done now? It was simple and you promised to behave. I knew I should have gone with you but everyone said" Hermione fell in to a mumbling rant relaying the many arguments that had convinced her not to go "and my parents would have understood" Harry heard. Giving the mirror-phone a shake and banging on the ground Harry tried to get her attention "what Harry? Don't do that it makes me queasy seeing the picture shake like that?"

Harry mumbled into the mirror "what was that speak up" Hermione said exasperation colouring her voice. Mummble mrrmmggr? Harry got out.

"I don't know why your tied up like Malfoy's wet dream Harry but I'm sure it's your fault". Mummble mummble grrr. " Phpp come off it Harry, Malfoy has always had crush on you and that narcissistic wimp would love nothing better than to have you tied lying at his feet licking his overpriced boots and other inbred body parts"- _she can understand him-_ mummble grr eek mmmrr "If you wanted me to stay an innocent school girl you shouldn't have saved me from that troll" _-Troll?-_ mmrrmmble mrimble "well you could have cracked a book and payed attention in class and then you could have done your own homework and not needed me to hold your hand" grrmummm sssmmmph "if you want the gag and blind fold off why not take them off yourself? You have one of your hand free don't you" the voice sighed "your obviously fine I'll call tomorrow and this time don't let your mirror-phone get to stage four and most certainly don't let it get to stage Five! - _Oh Gods! There's a fifth stage_ \- Bye Harry try to behave" mrrr brrmm Harry mumbled and closed the phone.

The room was silent until "Alright lets destroy that phone now I don't ever want to hear that again" was Xander's emphatic response he had come back into the room half way through the second stage and really wished he hadn't.

Harry let go of the phone and grasped the gag pulling it out wiggling his jaw and trying to get moisture back to his dry tongue " It won't work and even if you do somehow destroy it the makers have threatened me with a worse ring tone" Harry let them contemplate the horror of that threat and removed the blind fold.

"Now if someone could untie me and introduce me to the owner of the house we can start wiping this happy memory from our minds, do you people have any strong alcohol?" Harry asked hopefully.

* * *

*- found this on youtube under 'Most Annoying Song'

Sorry not much happen in this chapter as far a plot goes, it went a bit off course. The thought passed my mind 'What would happen if the twins programmed a ring tone?' And it went from there Sorry. Next chapter you will find out why Harry got tied up and why he's a potential slayer.

I have joined AO3 and have posted under the same name so you can find me there as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own HP or BtVS

Chapter 4 - Can't tie a good mage down

Giles looked down at Harry who had somehow squirmed into a very unconfutable sitting position, "so you're a Potential Slayer how?" He asked with some trepidation.

"Hmm oh! You don't know? I though you people would know how Potential Slayers where chosen, well it happens when the baby is still in the mothers stomach just after they can really be classed as alive and well the mystical force that picks picks the baby and basically says that this baby could be the next Slayer of cause this doesn't really come into effect until well that whole blood thing girls do and" Harry rambles on; the room was filled with staring eyes at Harry's interpretation on how Slayers were born and chosen.

Giles had to stop this, who knew how long this rambling tale of slayer hood would last, damn he didn't think anyone could be as bad as Buffy at dumbing and simplifying down large and important explanations.

"No no I didn't mean how Slayers are chosen but how are you a Potential Slayer your obviously male... you are aren't you? Because if you're not I'm very sorry for the trials you've been put through" Giles finished in a rush. Now worried that they had put a unfortunately unlucky in looks and name girl in chains and other stuff.

"What no! I'm Male! All that way through male I made sure when I was 15 and..." Harry exclaimed before he was interrupted.

"What did you have a sex change or something why would you do that and I thought you needed to be over eighteen to do that" Vie exclaimed now stealing the lime light and having everyone stare at her "what! I saw it on TV" she finished with, looking unconfutable and wishing she hadn't said anything.

"Ugg no! I didn't have a sex change well sort of" Harry paused to take a deep breath "I was born a hermaphrodite" he waited for that to sink in.

Giles was intrigued he had never heard of anything like this ever happening before. A hermaphrodite! As far as he knew this was unprecedented, of cause it wasn't something that he had studied but it was fact that the Slayers were always female and with the Watchers Council blown up he couldn't check the archives but he was sure if it had been documented before it would have been common knowledge something like this would have been whispered about at least.

"What do you mean you were a hermaphrodite and you're not now? Permanent gender-change magic doesn't work on Slayers" Giles asked.

For as far as he knew any gender-swap potions or spells have always only lasted a short while before wearing away or not worked at all. The fact that gender change surgery has only been around for a short time had meant that the issue hasn't been a real factor but also mostly unthinkable because of the high healing rate of the Slayers and Potentials but the Slayer's have always been very comfortable and proud of their genders not feeling the need to hide or change it. Of cause in the past with the way society had viewed the female gender meant that they have had to disguise themselves as male, some had a great deal of fun with that others not so much. But generally only when the occasion has called for it, there was something about being the Slayer or a Potential Slayer that has made them very comfortable in their bodies, teenage awkwardness not being mentioned, Buffy was defiantly proof of the fact that Slayers do not make well rounded stable teenagers.

Harry just wanted to get this interrogation over with "look just let me explain with no more interruptions from the peanut gallery. Ok so I was picked to be a Potential because I was born to the Potter family line but to explain that I need to first explain the Peverell's".

"OK?" He stopped and gave the room a rather scary death glare that screamed 'DON'T INTERRUPT '.

"The Peverell Family has a Rule capital R, The first born is always male, what happen after is up to fate but its magical Fact that the first Born is always male it doesn't matter if you're the first born or baby number 7 your first born child will always be male."

"Now this is all fine and dandy for the Peverell's, stuff like that is a big bargaining chip for the females in the Peverell line quiet a lot of magical families want male heirs and it was so for the Potters because they had been cursed". Harry paused for breath.

"To bare females and not just any females but Potentials. Way back when when the Witch Trials were at their most bloodiest a pair of twin sisters both Potentials were killed by a mob".

Giles eyes widened with recognition, twins were almost never chosen let alone both children that these had had been meant that their lives where well documented, their short life and their bloody death. Those twins had had so much potential from a really young age that their deaths had scrolled a bloody mark on the Slayer line. A tragedy that was used as a warning, that the watchers council had heeded and had pushed them further underground and driven them to take the Potentials completely out of society. To be trained in total isolation away from family friends and anyone who could be a threat to them or the Slayer line, the message had been received the Slayer Line had to be protected.

"A mob that was looking for a witch or more precisely the children of a witch. The children in question had done some accidental magic, it is something that is rather unavoidable when young, especially for Potters, yes the children were my ancestors, we are a rather explosive bunch. The Potter line well we tended to be a bit odd but we don't try to cause trouble to muggels -that's non-magical to you- but its rather unavoidable when you work the kind of magic our ancestors did and we had been living on that land long before the muggels had come and they/we weren't going to budge. They kept it secret for years and the village just thought they were a kooky family that made extraordinary pottery that got taken and sold in the cities and that was that. But eventually at the worst time the wrong person saw and got away with his memories in-tacked and a mob was formed, the Potter witch -their mum-, panicked she didn't have her wand and she was just one witch her husband was off trading and her kids were going to be killed so she threw her neighbours under the bus so to speak."

Harry said all this as dryly and matter of fact as he could trying to dissociate himself emotionally from his ancestors "she blamed all the magic on them, all the strange things that were happening anything and everything she could came up with outlandish lies and it wasn't hard because they were young Potentials being groomed to be Slayers their watcher was posing as their father and their mum as his wife their house was ransacked and well you can guess what was found just think about what you would find in this house?" He asked warily "and it worked her kids were spared and the twin potentials were killed horrifically and so was their watcher and their mum but just before she was burnt at the stake she cursed the Potter line because she had been an Earth Witch a Wiccan a rather powerful one too. And she cursed us with her dying breath for destroying her family, what we had taken we would give back and so every generation all children born would be Potential Slayers and therefore Female".

"Oh and fun fact Potential Slayers don't have our kind of Magic to us you seem magicless, a magical null to our senses and well that is truly a fate worse than death to our society, they could live with all the rest of the package but not being able to use our brand of magic unthinkable" this last part was said sarcastically.

"So you can see why the Potters would want to marry their kids to the Peverell's, now we get to the meat of the issue, you have two powerful different magic's working against each other, the magic of the Peverell's to have the first born male and the curse to have a female Potential's and the result is you get a hermaphrodite, on the outside male on the inside female and a Potential. This was of cause a shock but we were born with magic just like they wanted but it was in our skin our male skin we weren't born with our magical core in our centre, our soul but in flesh blood and skin but magic is nothing if not persistent and it got there eventually, having female innards that was Potential Slayer was not desired but where there's a will there's a way and they found a way around that quick smart. I just don't know what that was because it sure wasn't what I did I know that much because I ended up a Potential and none of the others did". This was said with grim humour.

"And the public well they were totally oblivious, it just became fact that the Potters would only have one child and it was always Male back then there were a couple of branches to the Potter family line but because of how our family magic worked the curse spread to all Potters under our family Magic and consequently I'm The Last One. Oh over the years we tried to change it, to work around it, we married females of lots of different families with various magical abilities and lines but we were stuck with it".

"Now me on the other hand like I said before I have no clue as to what my ancestors did because my parents died when I was one and the house they were living in was a safe house and not the place they put important documentation, no that was kept in the family archives in our ancestral manor that was burnt to the ground two days after they died by fanatics of a dark lord, that's a story for when I'm not tied up." He said quickly, there was a lot of renewed interest with the dark lord comment. "Now my parents and I were the last Potters over the years we have been whittled away by either tangling with Dark Lords, wannabe Dark Lords, Dark Creatures, wrong place wrong time and or doing stuff we really shouldn't be doing. Yep that about sums up the Potter family".

"So my parents started whatever it was the Potters did to make us all male and not Potentials but because they died it was interrupted and started to fall apart around my fourteen birthday but due to poor living conditions and stress I didn't notice anything wrong until around my fifteen birthday, let's just say hormones and that thing girls do was literally killing me. Now my magic has over the years been working very hard to keep me alive and if then I didn't seem to be then the most powerful wizard its mostly because my magic had been working overtime trying to do too much and keep me alive and this was the last straw the magic gave up doing everything else and worked to rid me of the problem namely my female parts as they were killing me now. If I had a clue as to what was going on I might might have just shifted to female inside and out. Being the more logical and easy response, right?"

"But like I said not a clue, my mind thought I was male, my emotions thought I was male and as most of my magic originated in my skin which was male I needed to become male, oh and at the time I had a soul leach that defiantly thought it was male," Harry tacked that bomb shell on as if he was saying he had zit, Giles wondered what he had done to deserve this and then remember oh right Ripper.

"So my magic decided to make me male!" Harry exclaimed he just got stared at.

"Ok it was a bit more than that, my magic was rather fed up and separated from my body almost like an astral projection, and I remember everything like a dream very trippy, my conscious mind had no control. Quiet luckily for me, we happened to be in the ancestral house of the Black family" Giles twitched again "and they have a truly impressive library of magical rituals. Now the fact that my magic is so bizarre is because of well quite a lot of factors and I'll probable tell you all sometime maybe".

"But unfortunately it wasn't just my magic calling the shots, to gather enough power to manifest its self, it tapped into the power of the Slayers the curse was going to get results finally and well that's how I ended up here, hind sight is a bitch and a half. Anyway after searching through the library I or well my magic put together a new and unique and rather gruesome magical ritual to give me my desired form, one that wasn't killing me. I made a new body sort of, I broke my body down in to the individual components skin blood muscles bones organs, took out what I didn't want and sacrificed them to have myself put back together in a working body, all the while conscious and aware of each step being taken and no control. Ever seen your skin leave your body seen your blood seep out and form a human shape, have muscles pull themselves from your bones? It wasn't enjoyable in the least." He said with a shudder that made his chains clink together.

"The magic I used was then infused with my body giving it life and a nifty power up but as it had also used the Slayers power it was also infused with my new body and well... can I get a glass of water please this is starting to drag?" Harry queried hopefully.

Just then Dawn came through the door.

*X*

"Hallo... what's going on?" She said slightly confused at the sight of Harry but rolling with it.

"Oh good a blood relative" Harry happily exclaimed as he wiggled into an upright position "I'd bow but I'm a little tied up right now" he cleared his throat. "I Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell Lord of the Houses Black and Potter, Heir to the Peverell's Owner of the Deathly Hollows come before you seeking Sanctuary, Council and Guidance along with my fellow Potentials, I vow to protect the sanctity of you home as if it was my own, to add to the bounty of the tables, to defend the wall's from those who would see them crumble, to offer clear sight when the way is shrouded with mist". He said all this with a clear and earnest voice and expression.

Dawn looked like she had been slapped in the face with a wet fish, in fact she would have preferred it, "um where's Buffy?" She nervously asked the room.

"Out eating Donuts on the back step" Xander replied "wouldn't even share one, not one, after all I've done for her. I don't even merit one cinnamon dusted donut" he said in a resined voice shakings his head.

"What! Bet she eats them all to" Dawn mutters "should we get her? I don't really know what to do, Giles?" Dawn said while looking at Harry who hadn't moved since his declaration.

"Oh" Harry exclaimed "the correct response is I (insert name)" He stopped and looked expectantly at her "don't worry it'll totally work as you are the blood heir to the property that is offering Sanctuary." He finishes and resumes looking at her encouragingly and giving little head nods to speed her up.

"Giilllesss?" Was Dawns panicked reply.

"Might as well, he is a Potential and Buffy did leave it in our hands" was his rather weary reply, he just wanted this to be over with so he could get back to trying to teaching students which end of a stake to hold. He was quite resined to the fact Harry was a Potential, the names he had dropped where ones he had heard of well not the Peverell's but the other's yes they were unfortunately familiar and the information on the twins and that their mother was a practitioner.

Dawn looked down at the figure before her who was imploring her with large green eyes 'well at least he's cute and she would get back to the male potential thing later and what the Hell was a Deathly Hollow'. Taking a deep breath "I Dawn Summers" she stopped waiting for the next line "heir to Buffy Summers The Slayer and owner of this land do here by offer Sanctuary to Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Peverell owner of the Deathly Hollows Potential Slayer may he find shelter within our walls, food on our tables and guidance through his struggles". She finished echoing and a shiver went through the room.

The occupants of the room all felt like a burden had been lifted, an itch they couldn't scratch had been reached an annoying noise had stopped.

"Wow I feel a lot better" Kennedy exclaimed she had been hit the hardest as the one left in charge by Buffy and Giles.

"Well I'm Glad that's over" Harry said as he stood up and the chains, ropes and masking tape just fell away "so where am I sleeping and it better not be with a girl they have cooties" he said the last part as if he was saying the sky was blue and vampires sucked.

And the moment passed.

* * *

And Yes I know I'm rewriting the Peverell and Potter family lines and making a lot of inconsistencies with HP cannon but its Fanfiction and I don't care I've read weirder stuff and could live with it so please please keep reading mine.

And also I'm really sorry that I didn't keep my promise You don't find out why he was tied up and I promise that the next chapter will answer that question and the story will finally start moving at least to the next episode.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Chapter 5- Where were all the adults?

Harry now having full mobility reached into his bag his arm went further and further in until he exclaimed in pleasure "ah hu" and pulled out a small bottle of liquor, it looked like the bottles you get in hotels and aeroplanes. Reaching in again he pulled out two shot glasses opened the bottle and poured a half measure into them, the liquid almost looked like it had flame trapped within it. He then held one out to Giles "what one?"

Giles looked at the small half shot of liquid and almost said yes but his self preservation instincts kicked in and politely declined, Kennedy and Andrew where both interested but as Kennedy had decided that living forever was for pussies and grabbed the shot and downed it in one before Andrew could do more than look interested. Every one held their breaths as they watched for her response, the experienced Hellmouthians in trepidation and the newbie's in anticipation but no one was really prepared for what did happen though, well except Harry.

Just as the liquid hit her throat Kennedy's body shuddered and was instantly covered in sweat, her eyes bulged and they saw that her eyes held the reflective fire and brimstone of Hell. Steam shot out from her ears and as she opened her mouth to scream abuse at Harry a small burst of flames poured forth. And as she sucked in air and trying to breathe without setting the room on fire she breathed out through her nose and ended up sending smoke streaming out, like she had turned into a fire breathing dragon. When the effect of the liquor was over Kennedy collapsed to the ground.

Everyone turned to Harry who was sipping in tiny amounts from his own shot glass, fire was dancing in his eyes smoke gently drifting from his nose and mouth when he breathed, misinterpreting their looks he happily held out the little bottle "Dragon's Breath Vodka it really packs a hell of a kick, would you care to try some?" He asked a small tongue of flame escaped from his mouth.

When he didn't get a response he shrugged and went back to his drink, some people wouldn't know a good thing if it hit them in the head.

As Harry was enjoying the warmth of his drink, Buffy returned licking icing from her fingers "so it's all sorted now?" All she got where dirty looks from her nearest and dearest and tried to change the subject "why's Kennedy on the ground?"

Harry decided to field that one when no one else answered "vodka" he said knowingly while nodding his head.

Buffy blinked nodded her own head for she too had experienced the pain of too much alcohol and consequently was forbidden to have more than one glass of anything alcoholic in a twenty-four hour period.

"So why did the girls decide that you needed to be bound and gagged?" She queried, little known fact if you sat at just the right spot at just the right angle and left a specific window open at just the right length and kept all the doors open you could hear everything said in the living room. If you closed another door and adjusted the window you could hear everything that was said in her sisters bedroom and a few changes and you could do the same for hers and her mother's old room. As you can guess she never told anyone this. So knowing everything Harry had said she finished the donuts and decided to get the answer to the question that had been bugging her.

Harry contemplated the question and admitted he really didn't know as far as he was concerned they had just gone crazy and ganged up on him and he not wanting to leave a bad impression on her and then get kicked out had let them.

The girls, except Kennedy who was vowing to never touch another drop of alcohol again and to removing Harry's balls the first chance she got, stared at Harry as if he had turned green and started to do the Macarena in an orange onesie. Their facial expressions disproving that statement as it left his mouth and overall the grownups trusted the girls to be more rational than Harry had proven himself to be. In their eyes he was above Andrew but below Anya in terms of trust and rational thinking and they had only known him for about twenty minutes.

"Rona" Giles asked wearily he was almost on the verge of asking for some of the Vodka.

"Um well it was after he shouted at us that he was a male Potential seeking sanctuary, he then turned to the wall" she said nodding her head towards the fireplace "and started poking at it." Not getting the response she expected she hurried on "with glowing magic fingers" getting more blinks from her listeners "his fingers where sparking and he was running them all over the wall muttering to himself." She finished with a look of vindication as if all was explained.

Buffy looked at Harry who was totally ignoring everything said and slowly finishing his drink, turned to the slayer wannabe's and asked in confusion "did you ask him to stop or what he was doing?"

Vie jumped in to help "we so did" she exclaimed "but he was totally like ignoring us and just kept on and his muttering was like super annoying and his going back and forth was like grrrr and we were like arrggg and the lights where like... and we were like... and what was he doing and what if it was a trick and then Kennedy tried to make him stop and then the sword was like there" her arms where waving around by this point "and then it wasn't and then Molly was like if you don't stop Buffy will be angry and he stopped the light show with his fingers and he like sat down and all and asked when you would be back and Kennedy was like shut up you don't need to know and he sat but he was still watching the walls and twitching and and Amanda was like should we tie him up and we were like **yes** but it wasn't enough and then we got some of Spikes spare chains and he was still looking at the wall so the blindfold and then he started to ask questions and it was like his voice was making us so mad and we gagged him and he started twitching so we used masking tape and we got nervous so we stuffed cotton in his ears and well we waited for you to come." She finished and took a deep breath obviously pleased with herself, as if her ramblings made perfect sense and it was all cleared up.

To make it worse the other girls and Andrew where nodding their heads in agreement and smiling as if now everyone would agree with them, that tying Harry up was the logical thing to do.

Buffy Giles and Xander and Dawn exchanged pointed looks 'newbies' shook their heads and turned to look at Harry, who had started to poke the walls again, with a frustrated sigh Buffy asked.

"What are you doing and do you know why your being here upset the other potentials so much?" She was starting to get really curious about that, she hadn't felt anything herself but she had almost been able to see everyone else's hackles rise at the mare sight of Harry.

Harry turned to look at Buffy his pointer finger glowing and tracing patterns on the wall, "hmmm oh I'm tracing the energy of the house, did you know you have conflicting energies running through the walls and ground you have Death curses, Death magic, Chaos magic, Demon energy, Demon magic, Demon curses, Demon Death curses, human magic, lingering traces of a god, a protective summoning magic of another deity probably Christian, Wiccan magic, Earth magic and the energy of the Slayer and the Hellmouth all conflicting on top of each other, as well as blood magic black magic and white magic, and I think there's more." He stated the ever growing list with no little amount of disbelief.

Having the whole rooms attention as he went through the list, Buffy Dawn Giles and Xander all found themselves nodding and wincing at certain points of his rundown, some just left them confused, but a lot had happened in the house.

"Can you do anything to straighten it out, make the house safer?" Giles as Harry.

"Oh probably with time, I'm going to have to, it's so distracting" Harry told them even as his sight was drawn back to the wall and his other hand going up to also trace glowing patterns.

Buffy decided to leave him to it, as until he was done they weren't going to get much out of him and turned back to the girls who were staring in confusion at Harry. It was Amanda who said what they were all thinking.

"I don't find it so bad now its annoying but I don't want to hit him over the head anymore" she said in confusion the other girls and Andrew nodded all looking a bit lost.

"Never mind that" Xander told them with all the experience of a best friend of the slayer since High School "where's Willow and Anya? And did anything happen with Spike is he still chained in the basement?" He wanted to know why they hadn't been there.

Kennedy had pulled herself together by this stage still looking a bit raw and red eyed but she wanted to show she wasn't a total looser and anything Willow related perked her right up.

"Willow got a call from that coven in England about some purification ceremony she should do, to try and shield herself from the Hellmouth's energy and went to get ingredients. Anya went with her because one of her contacts could help get them quick, she said they would be back before sunset." Kennedy informed them.

"And Spike was perfectly ok he didn't feel anything bad about Harry, we asked if he sensed anything when we went to get the spare chains, it's one of the reasons we didn't just kick him out" Molly added.

Giles was surprised by that, he had expected Spike to be the most affected by whatever it was about Harry that had set them off. He would have to get Buffy to ask him what he had sensed about their new guest.

Just then the door opened and Willow and Anya entered, Willow stopped to stare at Harry who had his glowing fingers literally in the wall and Anya ignored everything and collapsed on the sofa complaining about the service she was getting now she was an ex-demon.

Willow turned her head but kept her eyes on Harry asked what was going on Buffy ever quick to escape the boring stuff pushed Xander and Dawn forwards "they can explain I'm going to talk to Spike and Giles has to think about what their next lesson should be on" she decided to be magnanimous and give Giles a break as she had shoved him forwards earlier.

Willow took her eyes of Harry and huffed at Buffy's escape and looked expectantly at Xander and Dawn, Dawn was quick to burst her bubble "don't look at me I'm as in the dark as you" and they both turned on Xander. The other potentials had quickly disappeared they wanted a break from anything Harry related even Kennedy snuck away and left Xander to his fate.

O)0(O

* * *

Sorry its short but I have been concentrating on my Harry Potter/One Piece crossover


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't own HP or BtVS**

 **There are some quotes taken directly from episode Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Season 7 Episode 13: The Killer In Me**

 *****Important Note at end of chapter*****

Chapter 6- The Killer in me! What? I didn't do it!

It took three days of nonstop energy manipulation for Harry to fix the Lounge room, where he then crashed and slept for a week. He used up all the energy-bars and finished the water bottles, Spike in a move of utter stupidity had asked to try some of the water after he had been watching Harry work for six hours. Those also in the room, for Harry was never left for too long after the purple sludge incident, watched with some glee as the ensouled vampire took a small sip, he had heard what had happened to Kennedy and while he was curious he wasn't a complete moron. Taking a sip from the bottle he paused, his eyes widened and a vision popped into his head. He was standing under a waterfall in the snowy mountains, it was spring and the ice had just melted, flowers where popping up out of the snow, fish moving under the broken icesheets covering the water further down from the waterfall and there was a roar of sleety water falling around his feet. Then he blinked and he was back in Buffy's lounge, blinking again to clear the vision from his head he then remembered that he had an audience cracked an almost convincing smirk "what?" He asked "were you expecting something to happen?" He taunted trying to bluff his way out "want some?" He asked holding out the bottle to Giles who was trying to research the glowing energy strands that Harry was pulling from the wall.

Giles looked at the vampire took note that his skin was flushed, there was perspiration forming on his forehead and a bit of frosted breath escaping from his mouth and then pointed to Spikes hands.

Where Spike fingers where holding the bottle delicate frost patterns were forming on his skin, one awkward chuckle later had Spike rushing towards the oblivious wizard "Hay Green Eyes what the blue blazers is this stuff?" He demanded a bit incredulous, it had smelt like normal fresh clean water.

All he got was a absentminded "hmmm" from Harry as he pulled a tangled web of glowing energy from the woodwork.

Being used to spending time with the mystically inclined and socially impaired he decided to wait until Harry was less distracted and not holding what looked like a stand of Hell its self and went to find Buffy. It wasn't until twenty-four hours later when he realised he hadn't had any cravings for blood and had taken out an entire coven of nesting vamps and was still jonesing for more. That he thought not getting answers hadn't been the wisest course because by then Harry was out cold and the water was all used up.

Over the course of Harry's three day one man mission to untangle the twisted energy that was almost built into the room, he had left out his mirror-phone to everyone's relief and whenever it started to ring it was shoved into his hands, poor Hermione had some very confusing conversations and had more than once had to be potioned into a more rational frame of mind, mainly that she couldn't come to Sunnydale.

Giles and Hermione had developed a bit of a rapport geeking out over books they had read that the other hadn't and ones they wished they had, but to the gangs exasperation Hermione was tight lipped about anything to do Harry. She was of the opinion that if they wanted to get to know Harry they had to figure out how to talk to him as well as some graphic and inventive death threats that even impressed the Sunnydale crew about Harry's well being and if he was hurt she and the entire magical community would come after them.

Hermione also gave them a stern talking to about leaving Harry alone after she helped them destroy the purple goo monster that Harry unleashed and reassured them that Harry would be fine his obsessive tunnel vision was what was needed. They just needed to keep him hydrated and fed until he crashed and if they didn't want him to start on another room to leave him when he did. When Harry did crashed the powers in the lounge room that he had rewired and cleaned began to reach out slowly spreading to the rest of the house, pulling the different energies into aligning then converging and the only other structured magic around, Willows wards and protection spells making them exponentially more powerful and multifaceted.

)O()O(

Waking up wasn't fun and if his bladder wasn't killing him he would have been more than happy to go back to sleep but "where the hell is the Bathroom?" Harry demanded as he carefully climbed out of the chair he had fallen unconscious in. Waddling with the awkward gait of someone with a very full bladder he looked around for assistance 'Damn it' no one was around. Looking out the window he saw it was the middle of the day 'this was the Hellmouth! So what if it was the middle of the day someone should be protecting the home front' Harry was snarling to himself by this stage. "Is anybody out there?" He yelled.

From the kitchen a short bronze haired women wearing a tight pink camisole wondered in drying her hands on a tea towel "Oh finally decided to wake up have you you know its rude to just claim the comfiest seat and not move for a week don't you, you know coming into other people homes and taking over without a what have you is the height of impropriety." She complained with a soft southern accent.

Harry in no condition to be berated by anyone, harshly barked out "Bathroom?"

"What" the women sighed tilting her head to the side and tossing the towel on to the back of a chair.

"Where is the Bathroom" Harry growled out very soon he wouldn't need a bathroom.

She rolled her eyes and pointed up the stairs "second door on the right" she turned away shaking her head 'boy's'.

Harry had begun moving as soon as the women had started to answer his question. It wasn't until he was washing his hands that he started to notice the corrections he had done in the lounge room hadn't reached here yet and just as his hands started to slide into the mirror his stomach let him know that it also wasn't very happy with his week in coma land. It was very very unhappy so Harry pulled his finger tips from within the mirror and made his way back down the stairs and into the kitchen, it was a disorganised mess.

Sure the dishes where done if still needing drying and there was no spilled food lying around but there where dishes everywhere, opened boxes of died foods where just left out, cans of assorted foods haphazardly stacked and the amount of junk food that was just lying around was giving him flash backs to the Dursleys, 'was there any fresh fruit at all?' He need food and he need to fix this, Aunt Petunias voice screaming in the back of his head had to go. Opening cupboard doors trying to find a pot just made the screaming louder 'oh god' everything was just shoved in, finally finding a pot the right size to make himself a large palate of paster, he got to work.

One meal of paster and tomatoes later and two mirror calls and a lot of elbow grease and magic later, the kitchen was clean. The cupboards where properly stacked, the cutlery neatly put away and the pantry was now the size of the Gryffindor boys dorm room. A good bit of work if he did say so himself but appropriate containers where going to be needed soon his conjured and transfigurations ones weren't going to last.

It wasn't until he went in search of the bronze haired women from before that he realised that his corrections to the energies in the house had only reached the ground level, the basement and second floor where still untouched, double damn. He couldn't live like this, a second week of comahood was not on the table.

It wasn't like he could leave until it was fixed and from the snatches of conversation he had heard while working there were going to be a lot more females coming for sanctuary and training, 'ugg more girls'. He needed a way to stay here but also have his own space, to bad he hadn't been able to bring a tent with him an expanded space any bigger than the one on his bag would have messed with the protection spells that had cloaked him just long enough to get here. But he was here now, inside the slayers energy signature 'Yes!' He could get Hermione to send him a magical tent 'I wonder if they can be made out of those small new popup tents, like I saw on that add, hmmm will have to ask Hermione.'

One mirror call later and Harry was soon to be the new owner of a magical popup tent with all the bells and whistles.

Just then the back door opened and Buffy Xander Dawn and the slayeretts return to a clean tidy kitchen with no food lying out except for a bowl of fruit, "Hay what happened to all the food" "where's my pop-tarts" "the Coco-Puffs are gone they had my name on them" "We have fruit since when did we have fruit?" Was all spoken at the same time.

Harry giggled to himself it sure was good to be appreciated for a job well done.

)O()O(

Two days of continued living in the lounge with way closer contact than he ever wanted to be with a girl, let alone five, with others walking in at all times of the day and night, Harry's tent finally arrived on the back of a thestral. One terrified household later and one exasperated Harry who ended up throwing his Monsters book of Monsters at Giles to get him to shut up. That ended up ripping the room to shreds before somehow being tamed, to everyone's horror by Dawn, who somehow thought the book was a loveable scamp that was simply misunderstood and was now calling it Freckles.

Harry set up his tent in a corner of the basement, when everyone tried to change his mind because Spike was living there he brushed aside there worries because **one** Spike was male **two** a vampire with a soul and Harry had warded his tent against creatures that went bump in the night anyway and **three** his corrections where working much faster to fix the basement than they were the second floor. He won the argument through the power of simply not listening to anyone and doing what he wanted in the first place. Spike while worried didn't let it get to him, his vampire senses practically screamed that he didn't want to mess with the small wizard and it was nice to have a friendly neighbour without all the baggage he had with the Sunnydale crew.

)O()O(

Harry was preparing some chicken soup for Kennedy when Giles came in for the third time to ask if he was sure that he didn't want to come on the retreat with them to meet the First Slayer.

"Yes I'm quite sure that I don't want to go to the middle of the desert where you will be calling on a spirit that could potentially muck up the ritual I did to fix my body, me and the energy of the not so departed have explosive results". He had a disquieting flashback to the solstice ritual he and the Weasleys had done to commune with Fred, that resulted in Fred's spirit merging with Georges shadow, George was overjoyed everyone else mostly weirded out. Shadow Fred thought it was one big joke and had no problem being permanently attached to Georges feet and as he still could do magic he had wasted no time in making sure he had no disadvantages to the living and now spent most of his time coming up with new inventory for the shop. But since then Harry had been banned from any rituals that dealt with the departed.

"Now Willow when you take that tea up to Kennedy let her know that it will be chicken soup for dinner" Harry informed Willow as she passed him with the mug held carefully in her hands. As Harry was the only one who knew where everything was in the kitchen and was used to making large meals he had become the cook and as he made tasty and generally healthy meals no one really complained.

"Bye Giles, there a picnic basket in the back for you and the girls that should take care of you for a few days, so shoo" Harry said as be brandished the dripping wooden spoon at him. Giles left shaking his head.

Latter when Harry carried a bowl of soup up to Willows room he was greeted to the unpleasant sight of empty bed and no supposedly sick girl in the vicinity, with an annoyed huff he descended with the soup and decided that if Kennedy and Willow couldn't stick around to eat his awesome chicken soup he wasn't going to keep any for them.

"Come and get it soups done get it while its Hot." He yelled to the rest of the house. There was a scrabble from the basement as Buffy and Spike came up in a sprint to see who would get the biggest bowl first, Dawn Anya Xander and Andrew collided at the dining room door as they all tried to enter at the same time. Harry was please that at least some people appreciated his cooking and carefully ladled the steaming soup it into bowls he had placed around the table and placed a small jug of blood before Spikes spot. The blood was delivered by owl from a butcher in the nearest magical district, apparently most civilised magical Vampires got their main supple of blood form them made special to order. Harry had also introduced him to Bloodpops, Spike had declared him his new best friend and sworn his undying loyalty after the first taste.

Half way through dinner Spike began to writher in pain knocking his chair back and jostling the table spilling his bloody soup everywhere.

"Spike!" Yelled Buffy as she rushed towards him.

"What's wrong"

"What's happening"

"Is it the chip? But he was just sitting there."

"Is it the First are we all going to die?"

"Shut up" Harry yelled over the top of everyone and pushed them away as they all tried to crowed around Spike.

"Give the guy some room" giving them a very disappointed look he then turned to Spike who was laying on the ground holding his head with Buffy crouching next to him looking worried. "So what's wrong? What's a chip and why does the First have anything to do with it? And is there anything I can do?" He asked in a rush, casing the Scoobies at his back to give him looks of disgust.

Buffy gave him an exasperated look "we told you about it when you insisted on taking your tent down to the basement" she snarked at him.

"Hmm did you I tuned out the rather repetitive arguments" he gave air quotes with his fingers as he continued "He a vampire he's evil yada yada blare blare. He has a soul and I have magic and am a potential I didn't see the point"

"The point was that Spike has a military chip in his head that is supposed to make it impossible for him to harm humans but the First has been messing with it and he has been killing and turning people and now this" Buffy said as she looked back down at Spike, who was climbing back to his feet looking very unsteady.

Harry concentrated his Sight on Spikes head 'ouch it looked like barbed wires where spread out through his brain and where pulsing' "I could probably remove that for you" he said after a few minuet's contemplation.

Once again he was the centre of attention.

" **What** "

"Why do you people always say that? I think no I know I could remove that with minimal fuss muss or blood" Harry said confidently.

Spike and Buffy share a telling glace, Xander and Anya really didn't like where this was headed.

"Shouldn't we wait for Giles to come back before making any irreversible decisions" Anya asked worriedly she wasn't liking the look on Buffy's face.

Xander was quick to nod his head, Andrew was a bit confused but as Spike was bitting people with the chip he didn't really see the point in keeping it and Dawn didn't know what to think.

"I'll see if I can't get a hold of Riley but if it gets worse we are getting rid of it" Buffy told everyone with a glare. There were many unhappy faces but they caved as her glare got worse. She took Spike back down to the basement to rest and the Harry reheated the cold soup on the table for the rest of them to finish.

Harry was supervising the clean up in the kitchen when Kennedy and Willow returned when he heard the door opening he came out to give them a dead eyed stare "Tomorrow we are having eggplant lasagna and plain cheesecake for desert" he informed them and turned away before they could protest.

The girls shared a grimace they both had expressed a dislike for eggplant and Kennedy had ranted about the evils of plain cheesecake when Dawn had brought a sample home from a bake sale the cheerleaders had thrown at school.

"You think a heartfelt apology would work" Willow tentatively asked Kennedy, Kennedy mournfully shook her head. With a sigh they resumed there trek up the stairs to Willows room.

)O(

In the lounge the debate of what to do about Spike had resumed arguments going back and forth and not getting anywhere, Harry kept well out of it he had already resolved to remove the chip if Spike got any worse regardless of what the rest decided. He thought Spike was cool and his soul was really nice to look at it reminded him of an eager to please golden retriever puppy.

Just then a strange guy came rushing down the stairs with Kennedy right behind him.

Mass panic ensued Xander shouting for Buffy and grabbing Dawn and Anya to hide them behind him, the Stanger trying to convince them at it wasn't him but Willow, Anya going off about evil lies and they weren't going to believe him. Harry felt the soup trying to make a comeback as he got a look at the magic coating the guy it was sickening, hand over his mouth he barely paid any attention to the argument going on. Kennedy wasn't helping the usually unflappable girl was rather flapped. Andrew came in and broke one of Harry's plates and started spouting about demigod schnauzers or something and Anya kept calling for Buffy.

Buffy came in fists flying and the guy dropped. Mass relief "He's not he's First" some inappropriate touching from Andrew and "Its Willow" "I'm Willow" from apparently Willow and Kennedy.

He tuned back in to hear the person going on about yellow crayon story and what could be great blackmail material which Xander was quick to shoot down and jump on the Willow bandwagon.

"What Happened" Buffy asked.

"I don't know we were there and then I was like this and I think I did it to myself" Willow hedged.

"Nope wrong" Harry was quick to jump in he wanted this dealt with, why hadn't he seen this earlier? And why hadn't the defences stripped it when she had come back? "Oh your magic is woven through it" he exclaimed as he got a much closer look than he was really comfortable.

"Its feeding of your magic and subconscious..." he trailed off as he tried to follow the threads but they were slipping away and hiding in the muck, he hadn't realised he was circling Willow until Buffy grabbed him and demanded he explain, they had been trying to get his attention for a while.

He ran a hand through his hair messing it up further, taking a deep breath he tried to convey what he was seeing. "It's got layers, the spell grabbed something of Willows as the catalyst the spark then grew roots into her power to fuel its self, but it's not only her magic it's her mind and emotions as well." He started to pace back and forth face scrunched up "but the spell its dirty it has" he paused hands waving around in front of him as he tried to grasp the right words for what he was seeing. "Who ever or what ever cast it has a lot negative emotions for you and that's coating the whole spell turning what was already dark spell rotten, its like you have bathed in mystical filth". At the looks of disgust he and Willow where getting he offered a shrug and a quick "sorry".

"Can you fix it?" Xander asked desperately.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head "no its Wiccan magic that's tied to Willows very sense of self. I don't have a clue as to where to even start and its getting stonger" Harry informed them mournfully.

Buffy turned back to Willow and told off Dawn and Andrew for touching, "we'll help you, we'll figure out away, if wiccan magic did this it should be able to fix it."

Willow was getting edgier by the minuet hearing that this was something done to her had been a great relief for a second but that just made it all the more urgent that it get fix like now. "No I'll fix it myself" she told them and edged towards the door.

"Why" Buffy asked with exasperation.

"My problem, my magic and its the guy I killed I don't want you seeing me like this, besides I think you had better deal with that." She said pointing towards Spike who had come up from the basement and collapsed and was moaning on the floor while they had been arguing.

As everyone tuned to wards Spike Willow got while the going was good and Kennedy followed.

"You can remove it" Buffy demanded staring into Harry's eyes.

"Yep but I'll need to remove it in cleansed environment and that means my tent and I can't have any distractions while I remove it, the tendrils are attached deep within his brain, so I'm going to be doing very delicate magical brain surgery any mistakes and he will be a vegetable." Harry warned her.

"All right" she nodded slung Spike over her shoulder and carried him down to Harry's tent.

Harry turned to Xander and Anya "I mean it no distractions anything happens you have got to deal with it, my tent is basically everything proof so if the house is burning down leave us we'll be fine" he didn't follow Buffy until he had gotten verbal confirmation from each of them. "Don't try to come in we'll come out when it's finished" he left them to go and join Buffy and Spike in the basement.

Five minutes later the phone rang.

* * *

*** It has been brought to my attention that instead of hermaphrodite I should have used intersexual. They are right but as intersexual doesn't really flow the same and as it really doesn't have a big impact on the story please ignore. I'm very sorry if I have offended anyone but I'm going to leave it that way and claim that The Magical World is repressed and would use some Latin based terminology that Harry doesn't know and Harry wasn't given a Health Class past basic in primary school and the many varied ways that the human body can be put together and what they are called isn't a factor that he spent much time contemplating.

Second Note: the Hellmouth is shrouded in the energy of Hell and other otherworldly dimensions and makes wizarding magic short circuited and give wonderful answers like error error does not compute Polly want a cracker and where's the cheese. The only reason that Harry can do any magic is because he was excepted by the Guardian of the Hellmouth and he owns the Deathly Hollows and can tap into the slayers power source when he is sufficiently motivated. This doesn't have anything to do with magical objects that are made correctly with all the safely feature just as long as they are made outside the Hellmouth.

Thirdly: I am dyslexic I know that there are mistakes please ignore them or if they really disrupt the flow of the story please point them out. I want people to enjoy my fic's and not get side tracked by an error. On that note I am now looking for a Beta if you or anyone you know has the time or inclination to take up being a beta for my story's or even just one of them please contact me.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed I swear I squeak with happiness every time I look and see someone has reviewed or my fav's and followers has gone up, Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Harry Potter

 **Warning** assumed knowledge of season 7 Buffy specifically episode 13 and a Flash back in the middle of chapter

 **There are some dialogue taken directly from episode Buffy the Vampire Slayer - Season 7 Episode 14: First date**

Chapter 7: Things aren't always what they seem

Watching Spike running ahead pausing every now and again to sniff the air had Harry shaking his head in exasperation. Harry had discounted the note left for them, it had been three days since it had been left and he was quite certain that if Giles was a manifestation of a shape shifting personification of 'The First Evil' he would have known. But for all the fact that he had removed Spikes chip, quiet easily as far as Spike knew, he still wanted to check post haste, Harry was having a lot of trouble seeing Spike as the Big Bad.

Buffy and guys

Gone to check if Giles is the First.

Got a message from the Watcher Robson, the message has us very concerned.

Taken Dawny with us didn't want to leave her alone, don't know how long you will be messing around with Spike.

If you don't hear back from us please come and save us.

Don't know what happened to Willow and Kennedy can't reach them on their Cell's hope you have better luck.

From the Xan-man.

P.S bringing Andrew with us to.

The message had been taped to the inside of the basement door.

Having sent Buffy out of his tent after the operations success, Harry had remained inside with Spike monitoring his condition and waiting for his brain to resume normal working conditions. It was fascinating to watch the vampire's brain work, as to all mundane recording devices he was brain dead but on the mystical side it was lighting up like a Christmas tree. It really made him wonder how vampires worked, their hearts don't beat but they bleed their brains don't send signals but they move and they don't have souls but they feel, it was really fascinating.

Emerging to an empty house with only the note to guide them Spike was all ready to start sweeping through Sunnydale until Harry called upon his magic to pinpoint Dawn and Buffy. His locator spell told him that they were separated but heading towards each other. As Buffy was the closest Harry pointed Spike in her direction and let him go.

)O(

Upstairs a heated debate was raging between Xander Anya Dawn and Andrew about Giles possibly being the First. While Buffy was kicking her heals up in Harry's very comfy chaise lounge sofa bed and getting the best massage of her life, wondering if it was possible to threaten Harry into giving the seat to her, she was back in heaven and it would take the First to move her. Willow and Kennedy where meeting with her old Sunnydale University coven and Harry and Spike where enclosed in his Quiet Room.

As soon as they had entered his tent Harry had hit Spike with a quick stunner while Buffy was wowed by the interior of his tent-Tuscan Viler a large beautify sprawling Viler that seemed to be made of nothing but delicate archways and intricate mosaics, according to Hermione the insides had been donated to The-Boy-Who-Lived after Voldemort's first fall. Hermione was in charge of his assets and holdings while he was unavailable, she always did like being overworked so Harry was happy to help out her hobby. But a Viler was a bit much when he knew that he had a perfectly serviceable two bed roomed house tent that could have been melded into his new pop-up tent just as easily as this giant Viler probably with much more ease, as soon as he got back he was thumping Hermione on the head he kept getting lost and the rooms didn't even move.

Directing Buffy to what Harry had dubbed the living room was a trial; "watch out for that vase" it was a gift.  
"No I don't have an entire estate hidden in my tent" just the too many roomed Viler itself.  
"Yes I'm sure this is not Narnia" what was Narnia?  
"No I'm not secretly a millionaire," lie.  
"NO I won't let any female stay here I don't really care how packed your cubby sized house gets, didn't you read the welcome mat? NO GIRLS ALLOWED" true, Buffy was only allowed in because he had held back the wards and holding back such powerful and layered wards had been very tricky, even though he had been the one to set them.  
"I don't give a damn," true.  
"No I will not change my mind" absolutely not.  
"Trying to bribe me with chocolate won't work," he could get 'his own much better chocolate thank you very much'. And on it went; 'maybe he should have stunned her as well'. Finally he found the right room shoved her onto his chaise lounge sofa bed that as soon as a living body touched it began to give a full body magical massage.

Buffy's eyes widened as Harry whipped out his wand and levitated Spike out of her arms and brought him to hover besides him. "Sit down stay down and let my chair work its magic, bathrooms through there" he said pointing to a door in the far corner of the room. "Snacks in the cupboard" directing her gaze to said cupboard, "look this may take awhile and I can't have any distractions while I work." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "look it's an easy job and if it weren't for the fact it's his brain I could have it out in two minutes flat but it is so I need to concentrate and work slowly. I'll take as long as I need but you will have to stay here," he stopped and gave her a look.

"I let you come for a reason if the First has been messing with his chip it may not like the fact I'm going to remove it so you will be acting as the guard dog and keep us safe while I'm busy" Harry smiled at her frustrated grumbles not in the least appeased by the bone thrown to her, "try not to get lost when you get bored and leave the safety of this room and don't forget this is a magic tent not everything is as it seems" he finished with an enigmatic laugh as he left her struggling in the chair, as its magic kicked it up a notch as it sensed the user wasn't relaxing.

Finally free of the worried hyperactive Slayer Harry quickly turned to the door at the end of the corridor. It was made of a solid black marble which stretched over eight feet in height, and tapped it with his finger. The door swang open easily showcasing a room made entirely out of light absorbing black stone. This was his ritual room designed specifically for him; it had cost the earth but was worth every galleon. Because of the fact that in this room he could escape the bombardment that the world throw at him every second of every day.

Stepping into the room felt like the weight of the world was lifted from his back and it was; he let his head fall back as he breathed in the silence. No magical emotional or psychic vibrations hitting his very sensitive skin, no demonic energies teasing and trying to distract him, no weird echo from Buffy, no pulsing emanations from Dawn sending chills down his spine. No here was perfect, well it would be if he wasn't feeling prickles from Spike and sympathy pains whenever his chip sent waves of pain through his brain. Yes that thing had to go.

Harry placed Spike on his arts and craft table after clearing it, 'he had to remember to finish his scrap book before he went back to England'.

Turning from Spike he drifted back to the door and pushed it shut. Turning his eyes to Spike he contemplated the best way go about removing the chip, after many discarded ideas he absentmindedly removed the contact lenses from his eyes revealing solid black eyes no white sclera no coloured iris no disenable pupil just solid black. Gently placing the every magically powerful contact lenses in their case next to the door he turned back to Spike.

He didn't like viewing the world without a filter, there was just too much going on every second of everyday, and his eyes saw everything. They could see through everything in every direction of time and space, understanding it was a totally other ball game but in this room he could safely remove the lenses without going insane from the constant bombardment of life and death. Looking at Spike he could see every possibility, every death that could have been every death that may be and all the ways the world had its hooks on the ensouled vampire. 'What a mess'.

Discarding all the distractions Harry concentrated his eyes on Spikes physical body; he took in the chips every groove rivet and the corrosion that was eating away at it. 'What shoddy workmanship' his eyes already telling him how it sucked and all the possible places that could be improved. Closing his eyes to wipe away the after images, he contemplated the best and safest way, for Spike, to remove it. He could just scoop it out by turning his hand into energy but that could be dangerous for Spike. The probabilities where not showing any method as being one hundred percent safe, they never do, he finally decided to kill the power first, then worry about removing it.

Placing his hands on either side of Spikes head he carefully sent a shock wave of pure magic through Spikes head, watching the chip he was pleased to see it stopped working at the first touch of the pure magic. 'Yes strike one for non magical insulated technology and now to get rid of it. 'Yes that was probably the safest way' he thought to himself.

Pulling his wand from his pocket he carefully directed his will to Spikes head and removed his hair skin and skull so only his naked brain was showing, coating the entire thing in a protective layer of his magic he carefully lifted it from Spikes head so it was hovering before him. To Harry's surprise it looked like any other healthy human brain, not that he made a point of looking at people's brains, he then sent a gentle engorgio charm onto it. As the brain began to grow, Harry watched carefully for any signs of distress or damage, not seeing any Harry let the brain grow three times its normal size before he ended the charm. Still keeping Spikes brain hovering before him he carefully began transforming the chip into water that he then siphoned out of Spikes cerebral cortex. Once all the water was removed he shrank the brain back down to normal size, comparing it to the size of the ones that Harry didn't shape shift in alternate dimensions, and gently placed it back in Spike's head taking away the artificial stretched nerve ending his magic created and replaced his skull skin and hair. Harry shoved a vial of blood down Spikes gullet and declared him cured.

In total it had taken five hours to come up with the method and execute it, Harry was left dripping with sweat as he took in the transformed chip, he had placed in a bowl. It's always the little things that do the most damage. Harry could blow up a mountain with less effort than it took to remove that darned chip, feeling his head throb he stumbled his way back to his contact lenses. After returning them to his eyes he felt his headache lessen, focussing his eyes on the physical plane was difficult and always left him in agony, his brain just wasn't meant to see so much, his eyes might be godly but the nerves attached to them weren't.

As Spike was still under his spell Harry decided that having a nap after taking a pain potion was just what the healer prescribed, Buffy would just have to wait.

)O(

"It was extraordinary good luck of cause, and uh training years of training, Chao-Ahn, keep up. Your new here Chao-Ahn. Take note, remember about training." Giles was regaling the girls and Buffy about his experiences as a watcher as they patrolled through the cemetery. He felt quite gratified to have their attention; his defence against the Bringer had been one of his finer moments.

"But I honestly feel that the largest part was instinct. Instinct and reflexes." 'Was that laying it on a bit thick? If only the girls would take their training seriously'. "There's a sort of weary watchfulness that I developed over the years. It's like another sense." He was using his arms to demonstrate how important it was that they pay attention to this point as he led them through the cemetery, until.

"Garrh" Giles yelled as he was suddenly bludgeoned from the side, the heavy weight hitting him like a linebacker bearing him to the ground. He didn't even have time to panic it happened so suddenly.

He was able to her Buffy yelling "SPIKE" as he began to gather his wits about him 'Oh he was going to feel that in the morning'. Pushing Spike away he got to his knees then he took in Spikes physique.

"Hey your not in pain?" He exclaimed the same time as Spike demanded.

"Hey your not the First?"

"What?" That didn't make any sense, of cause he wasn't the First this had already been established days ago.

"Xander left a note about you being the First. Green Eye's found it an hour ago, when we left his tent." Spike regained his footing, face scrunched up as he took in Giles's body "You're supposed to be all go throughy" Spike was circling him as he continued his explanation. Spike nodded his head to Harry as he ran up huffing for breath.

Giles was rather peeved with this explanation "What did you tackle me for, you berk? What was that supposed to do?" Giles exclaimed as he regained his feet and turned on Spike waiting for his reply.

"Uh I didn't think on that" was Spikes shamefaced justification.

Giles could see Buffy's amusement out of the corner of his eye as she and the girls watched the confrontation with obvious pleasure. He brushed that to the side he already knew the girls where sadists. Giles flicked his eyes towards Harry as he bent over gasping for breath and began muttering "never again! Not chasing a vamp without my skates or broom again."

Giles shook his head he wasn't going to let Harry's madness distract him from what he wanted to know "more importantly, you just hit me. Why aren't you in pain? Why didn't your Chip go off?"

The girls shared an uneasy glance as they waited Spike to answer Giles.

"Yeah well..." Spike looked down trying to avoid the question.

This was when Buffy chimed in "well when you were gone..." and her gaze shifter to somewhere above his head before turning towards Spike and they shared a look.

"Uh yeah um" Spike stuttered and decided to pass the buck. "I was unconscious so I don't know what really happened. But Harry and Buffy removed the chip," hay he might have a soul but he wasn't exactly self-sacrificing.

Kennedys eyes where moving back and forth between team Giles to team Spike/Buffy, not really sure who's side to take as she had been chasing Willow that night and then sent through time to either die or break the spell, so she really wasn't in any place to judge. Spike had always been a question mark to her.

Amanda just watched pensively sticking with the new girl, while it was entertaining she didn't want to be on the receiving end of any surprise attacks. And Chao-ahn just wanted someone to explain what was going on.

"You removed the chip?" Giles turned on Harry, who by then had regained his breath and was staring at Giles like a kid with his hand court in the cookie jar. "You removed the chip?" He asked incredulously eyes bugging out in shock.

"Ah yeah" Harry squeaked out, his eyes desperately looking for help form Buffy and Spike.

Buffy stepped forwards "the chip was killing him" she nodded towards Spike. "So when Harry said he could remove it. I said yes" she finished with a cringe waiting for Giles's response.

Kennedy and Amanda butted in "removed the chip?" and "what's a chip?" Unfortunately no one could translate Chao-ahn demand for explanations in her language.

Giles throw his arms up in the air and began stomping back towards Buffy's place.

Buffy and Spike shared a relived look and followed after. Kennedy shrugged and followed. Amanda sighed shook her head and beckoned Chao-ahn onwards. Chao-ahn paused and looked at Harry hoping he might be able to explain.

Harry glanced at the new girl rolled his eyes and pointed at his chest "Harry" he pronounced slowly and looked at her expectantly.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled "Chao-ahn" she exclaimed excitedly and then began babbling.

Harry shook his head, 'girls all they do is yack yack yack' he shooed her forwards as he sent a fire ball over his shoulder at the vampire who was watching them from behind a tombstone. 'Everywhere he went he wasn't able to escape the sticky beaks'.

* * *

Sorry for the wait this chapter just didn't want to be written.

Soon I will be posting a short fic about how Harry went from an angsty teenager to this absentminded black eyed dare devil mother hen so look out for that.

Years ago I read a book that covered the entire season 7 or at least half of it but now I can't remember what it was call or who wrote it and I have tried to find it on line but keep coming up with other things. If anyone had knowledge of what this book is called or who wrote it I would be very appreciative. Trying to make a timeline of things for this season is extremely difficult with characters popping up and then disappearing all over the place.


End file.
